


Just Let Him Go

by pyrodaggers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek Helps Stiles, Derek Loves Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune chooses Derek, Possible Spoilers, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaggers/pseuds/pyrodaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune chose another host. It's Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Him Go

This was it. They were there. Chris, the Sheriff, Deputy Parrish, and Stiles; only this wasn't Stiles. The Nogitsune had taken complete control. It made Stiles look dark, evil, and wicked. Chris, the Sheriff, and Deputy Parrish had their guns drawn. The Sheriff and Parrish's on Chris and Chris' on Stiles.

"Drop the gun, Argent." The Sheriff grasped his gun tighter and held it to Chris' head.  
"Go ahead. Shoot me!" Stiles-no, the Nogitsune screamed. "It's the only way to end all of this! Shoot me!"  
"Drop the gun!" Sheriff Stilinski's voice rose.

Chris adjusted the gun in his hand, finger on the trigger and slightly squeezing only to be stopped by a shout.

"Stop!" A voice from behind made them all turn.  
"Derek." Chris turned back around to Stiles and aimed his gun once more.  
"You don't have to kill Stiles. There's another way." Derek rushed across the loft and stood between Chris' gun and Stiles.  
"What?" The hunter straightened up and looked Derek directly in the eyes.  
"The Nogitsune can choose another host. I can get it to choose me then you can kill it."  
"Derek, the only way to kill it is to kill the host."  
"I know." Derek nodded, looking from Chris to the Sheriff.  
"You're willing to give up your life for my son?" The Sheriff raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes. He's done the same for me several times, even though he didn't die, he's come close. It's kind of a thing we do for each other. Only this time, I won't be there the next time Stiles runs into trouble like he's bound to do." Derek nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.  
"Derek-" Chris began, but Derek stopped him.  
"I'm doing this. So whenever that thing enters my body, you kill it."  
"What is taking you boys so long? I'm getting impatient here." The Nogitsune sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk where he sat.

Derek turned around and Stiles slid off of the table as the wolf walked closer. He smirked and it make Derek cringe. That wasn't a look he was used to seeing on Stiles and he didn't like it at all.

"Oh, so I see we have a new competitor." The fox hummed.  
"I'll make you a deal."  
"Deals? Oh, Wolfy, I don't make deals."  
"This one you're probably not going to want to pass up."  
"Alright. I'll bite."  
"You choose me as your host and leave Stiles alive."  
"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" It walked around Derek, examining him as tension grew in the room.  
"I'm stronger and faster." Derek watched the thing as it circled him a few times.  
"That's true." It stopped then cut his eyes towards Derek, making the wolf shoved the urge to back away.

It slowly started to smirk again. This time it was more wicked and evil. It didn't look right on Stiles' face. Derek's heart beat quickened as it stepped closer; he was scared of this thing. It came eye level and close to Derek's face. It made the wolf nervous.

"I can read every one of his little thoughts, you realize?" It spoke quiet and inch only slightly closer, stopping. "He cares about you and his friends. You in a different way though. He's in love with you, Derek. More than you'll ever know."  
"You're lying." Derek swallowed hard.  
"I could be, yes, but what fun would that be? Telling you that the boy loves you and you not being able to do a thing about it, is the fun. See, once I claim you as mine, you're never going to surface again. Never going to be able to tell him that you love him too." It spoke slowly.  
"I don't." Derek gritted his teeth.  
"Oh, but you do. I've watched the way you look at him and the way you're always putting your life on the line for his. You care about him and more importantly...you love him." It narrowed his eyes at Derek before leaning closer and pressing his lips to the wolf's.

Derek growled and stepped back. This was not Stiles and he wasn't going to kiss this _thing_ that wasn't him. The creature was right though. Derek did love Stiles, more than anyone will ever know. The boy who stayed and didn't leave even when he was being a complete jackass. The boy who saved his life countless times. The boy who's smile and laugh could light up a room. That was who he fell in love with.

"Aw, Derek. Come on. Don't you wanna kiss the boy you love before I'm in control?" It teased.  
"You're not Stiles." Derek snarled, knowing that everything that has been and is being said is being heard from across the room.  
"Suit yourself, Sourwolf." It shrugged and smirked at the use of the pet name when Derek growled. It was _Stiles'_ pet name for Derek, this thing wasn't allowed to use it. No one except Stiles.  
"Just let him go!" Derek raised his voice.

Derek started to growl then was cut off by a hand on his shoulder which sent a searing pain through his body and made him drop to his knees. He felt the hand move to the side of his neck then through his hair, sending pain to his head. Derek whined and roared in hurt and pain.  
The Nogitsune trembled as it started leaving Stiles body and moving to Derek's. It traveled down the boy's arm and into Derek body. It opened his eyes and saw Stiles body drop to the floor. It looked at it's hands and new host and smirked. It stood slowly and turned around.

"Now, let's-" It was stopped by a bullet going through it's chest.

Derek's body dropped to the floor and coughed before going completely still.

The Sheriff rushed over to Stiles and helped him sit up while Chris walked over to Derek's body and examined, seeing the Nogitsune was now dead.

"Stiles, are you okay?" The Sheriff looked at his son.  
"Yeah." Stiles rubbed his head then looked over at Derek. "What's wrong with Derek?"  
"Son, he...he gave his life for yours. He let the Nogitsune take control over him and ordered Chris to end it." The Sheriff frowned when he saw the tears swell in Stiles' eyes.  
"No. No, no, no, no." Stiles crawled over to Derek and kneeled beside him, fisting the blue shirt in his hands. "Derek, wake up. You're not supposed to die." He shook Derek, only to get nothing. "Derek, come on!" He screamed. "We've done this before. You're suppose to wake up!" Stiles yelled then looked at his hand and drew his fist back, ready to punch and wake Derek up then struggled as he was pulled back by strong arms and held. "No! Stop it!" He flailed and struggled to get out of the grip.  
"Stiles, stop!" His dad finally held him securely.  
"Let me go!" Stiles cried and hit his dad's arm. "I need to wake him up! I can't..." He dissolved into sobs.  
"I'm sorry." The Sheriff whispered and slowly loosened his grip after a moment, to the point of letting go then watched Stiles crawl back over to Derek's body.

Stiles leaned over and pressed his forehead against Derek's chest while taking the blue material into his hands and gripping it tightly as he cried, sobs racking through his body hard. He whined and hiccuped, not letting go and slapping at the hands that tried to pull him away.

"Wake up." Stiles pleaded through his cries. "Please, just wake up." He gripped Derek's shirt tighter in his hands. "Derek, I _need_ you to wake up."  
"Stiles." Deputy Parrish stepped forward a bit and stopped. "We were watching as the thing was talking to Derek and he had said some things..." He paused before continuing. "Derek loved you." He nodded.  
"W-What?" Stiles' shook, but kept his head down.  
"He loved you." Parrish repeated then turned and left.

Chris and the Sheriff hesitated for a moment before leaving also, but not going far, to give Stiles some time.  
Stiles started crying again and moved closer to Derek.

"I love you too." He cried and nodded. "I love you too." He repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such an awful person...


End file.
